Digimon Tamers: Apocalypse of Night
by Popsicream
Summary: It's been six months since the Tamers defeated the D-Reaper and said goodbye to their Digimon partners. And now, Takato has discovered a gate to the Digital World in the Guilmon House. Why is the gate there? And will they be reunited with their Digimon? Rated T to be safe.


A/N: Hi guys, this is my first story on here. Please read and review! This is more like a prologue than a first chapter. It is talking about what the Tamers have been up to. I made it so that it's been six months after the D-Reaper incident, since I don't know when the last scene in the show is supposed to have happened. This is an alternate universe from Message in the Packet. I don't know about Runaway Locomon though; maybe it could happen after the 'fic's end? Using the Japanese names because I've only watched the original. Please enjoy! I don't own Digimon, yadayadayadayada.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**Guilmon House**

Takato Matsuda couldn't help but grin as he stared at the Digital Gate. It had only been a month, but he had missed Guilmon so bad… and now, there was a chance of getting him back.

The Tamer knew that there was always the chance that the Digital World was in trouble, but he really didn't care. After all, it had been six months! As long as he was going to see Guilmon again, he didn't care what he needed to do.

Takato had missed Guilmon badly. Although he no longer wore goggles—it felt wrong without Guilmon— he had kept his D-Arc with him almost always. He often found himself looking back to the battles of six months before. He found himself remembering when he had been with Guilmon.

Takato almost unconsciously stepped forward and towards the gate, but stopped himself. He didn't have any supplies with him, and the others would want to go as well. And an angry Ruki was _not _a good thing.

But as Takato left, he couldn't stop the smile that came to his face.

* * *

**Jenrya Lee's Room**

_Tap-tap-tap-tap._

_Cli-click. _

_Taaaaap. _

_Tap-tap-tap-tap._

Jenrya Lee typed away on his computer. He was writing an account of the events of six months ago.

About a month after he had said good-bye to Terriermon, Jenyra had started to summarize his experiences. He didn't care whether or not the writing was good. He just wanted to remember every little bit, and to be able to look back for future reference.

So far, he hadn't even gotten past Guilmon evolving into Growlmon.

The problem was that it was just such a big part of his life. The rest of his existence paled in comparison to the adventures with the Digimon. There were so many details, not to mention the parts he hadn't even been there for; it was just too much. Plus, he didn't want to just have the story be focused on himself. Things had happened to Takato and Rika as well. He just didn't really know what.

As the boy looked out of his window, he couldn't help but imagine Terriermon's cheerful voice calling out to him. _"Momentai, Jen." _

* * *

**Ruki Makino's Room**

Ruki Makino sat in her room, looking through her Digimon cards. An activity that she hadn't done in six months. It had been too painful; there had been too many memories. Memories of battles, evolutions, losses and victories. Not that there were any losses. She was Ruki Makino, the Digimon Queen! She was on the top of her game, she didn't lose!

Or at least she hadn't with Renamon.

Ruki had to admit that she owed a lot to her Digimon partner. Without Renamon, she never would have been able to help defeat D-Reaper or any of the other threats. The cards really couldn't do that much without a Digimon to use them on. Without a D-Arc or a Digimon, they were just cards in a child's game.

The girl fingered the well-worn cards. Each design, each familiar shape in her hands brought back memories. She remembered when that card had bended in her grip. She remembered how the edge of another had begun to split, which she had realized in the middle of a battle and had gotten quite angry about. She remembered when she had used that one to boost Renamon's speed; she remembered when she had used that one to Digivolve her dear partner.

And despite her cold exterior, the Digimon Queen couldn't stop the single tear traveling down her cheek.

* * *

**Akiyama Residence**

Ryo Akiyama, Tamer and Digimon King, sat in his room. He was thinking things over, something that he had been doing a lot of recently. There really wasn't much else to do, anyways. Ever since the D-Reaper incident, life wasn't that interesting. No more battles, no more surprises, no more Digimon. He was just trapped in that boring normalcy that every teenager experienced.

Needless to say, he was _not _enjoying it.

If a portal to the Digital World had showed up, he would gladly jump into it. He craved battles, excitement, everything that he had left behind. He didn't like the tight leash his parents had on him.

They were so overprotective now. Ryo supposed that he couldn't blame them. After all, he had been in the Digital World for what? Ten months? He wasn't quite sure. But now, his schedule was incredibly tight. School, homework, stay in the house for the rest of the day. And even then, they were constantly making sure that he hadn't disappeared.

Ryo couldn't help but wish that Monodramon was there to help endure it.

* * *

**Somewhere else in the Lee Residence**

Xiaochung Lee was in her room, playing with her dolls. However, the play didn't make her as happy as it had been with Terriermon and Lopmon.

Six months was a long time for a seven-year-old. It seemed like years to Xiaochung. But she still remembered Lopmon. After all, things like that aren't easily forgotten.

People didn't want to remember D-Reaper and the Digimon. They wanted to forget, for their greatest troubles to be work and relationships. They didn't want to admit that there was something that wasn't completely and utterly compliant to their schedule, their routine. They didn't want any more monsters or excitement.

Xiaochung didn't care much about any of the politics. All she wanted was to see Lopmon and Terriermon again.

* * *

**In the Park**

Hirokazu Shioda let out a whoop as he beat his friend, Kenta Kitagawa, at Digimon cards. Again. Despite the fact that he had already won a million times—and had experienced real Digimon battles himself—he still enjoyed beating his friends.

Kenta moaned. "Seriously, Kazu? Again? That's the tenth time this week!"

"Admit it, Kenta. You'll never beat me!" Guardromon's former partner boasted.

"Never!"

The twosome still acted like they always had. It was like the Digimon had never happened at all. It was just a card game now, just another pastime. It was like Guardromon and MarineAngemon had never existed.

Like they had never even met the Digimon.

But the events had still happened; there was still the evidence. The D-Arcs, Ryo, the reconstruction of damaged land. And the memories. The pain from the sound of the name of certain Digimon, the conversations they had with the others.

As much as the government tried to cover it up, as much as the media denied the events, D-Reaper and the Digimon had happened. But, of course, no one would believe the words of a few kids. They wouldn't even believe Ryo, who was older. They would dismiss the younger kids as just having overactive imaginations, while they would either think that Ryo was loony or on drugs. As far as the public was concerned, nothing had happened and the Tamers were just ordinary kids.

And that was the way it would have to be for a long, long time.

* * *

**Somewhere Else in the Park**

Despite the fact that her partner had already been killed, the farewell to the Digimon had hit Juri Kato just as hard as it had the others.

Juri had gotten to know the Digimon. She had been friends with Guilmon, and all the other Digimon had saved her life countless times. Even Impmon was hard to let go of. After all, he had tried to rescue her during the D-Reaper incident.

But what hurt her most was Culumon. Culumon had been there for Juri when she had been captured by D-Reaper. Culumon had offered comfort and support, and acted almost like a partner. Culumon had done his best to cheer her up, to get them out of there. According to Takato, Culumon had even managed to create a barrier around Juri and himself, saving them.

Juri owed her life to Culumon. She owed it to Culumon and all the Digimon, and she hadn't had the chance to say a proper thank-you.

Juri was contemplating all this, sitting on a bench alone. She didn't really want to talk it over with someone. She wanted to think about it before she did that; no one else had really shared the terrifying experience of being captured by D-Reaper with her. Only Culumon really had. And now that Culumon was gone, Juri was alone in that aspect.

And that was the way things would have to be.

* * *

**At Ai and Makoto's House**

Ai and Makoto, four-year-old twins and the Tamers of Impmon, were playing in their room. They had learned to share since Impmon had first left them, and were determined to keep it that way so that Impmon wouldn't leave them when he came back. They were convinced that he would return. The four-year-old mind is stubborn that way. Never accepting that something has ended, always having hope for the future.

So far, there was no sign of Impmon. Their shared purple D-Arc hadn't gone off, and Impmon hadn't shown up. As far as the twins knew, Impmon was still in the Digital World.

Ai and Mako remembered their Digimon often. They remembered his return, him going off to fight. They really didn't have many memories of the purple imp. The first time they had met, Impmon had quickly left. When he returned, he had almost immediately left again and returned battered and unconscious. And then, in the park, they had said good-bye.

But despite everything, the twins still held onto the hope that Impmon would return.

* * *

All across Japan, Tamers were wishing that their Digimon would return. And all across the Digital World, Digimon were wishing to go back.


End file.
